icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teppo Numminen
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Tampere, FIN | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2009 }} Teppo Kalevi Numminen (born July 3, 1968 in Tampere, Finland) is a retired Finnish professional ice hockey defenceman who played in the National Hockey League. Playing career Numminen started his career with his local team, Tappara, in the SM-liiga. Drafted twenty-ninth overall in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft by the Winnipeg Jets, Numminen moved to North America in 1988 to play for the Jets. He moved with the team as it became the Phoenix Coyotes before the 1996–97 season. He played in the NHL All-Star Game in both 1999 and 2000. After fifteen seasons playing for the Winnipeg/Phoenix organization, Numminen was traded to the Dallas Stars in July, 2003, for Mike Sillinger. Numminen took a break from hockey during the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Numminen then signed as a free agent with the Buffalo Sabres. On November 13, 2006, Numminen played his 1252nd game in the NHL and in the process, set a record for most NHL games played as a European-trained player, surpassing Jari Kurri. At the time of his retirement, Numminen was the last player from the 1986 NHL Entry Draft still playing in the NHL. After signing a one-year contract for the 2007–08 NHL season, Numminen was forced to undergo open heart surgery before the start of the season. Numminen was suspended by the Buffalo Sabres when it was discovered he needed heart surgery. Buffalo Sabres GM Darcy Regier stated the suspension was due to the fact that his $2.6 million dollar contract was not insured, and there's a clause explicitly in the contract that states the player must pass the physical and be fit to play. Word came that Numminen's heart surgery was successful. Completed on September 20, 2007, at the Cleveland Clinic, the surgery was performed to repair a faulty valve. Numminen was able to return to action for the final game of the Sabres' 2007–08 season on April 5, 2008. As per Buffalo Sabres general manager Darcy Regier, Numminen expressed some interest in returning and continuing NHL play for at least another year. On August 8, 2008, Numminen re-signed with the Buffalo Sabres. He was the leader among active NHL players who played the most games without winning the Stanley Cup: 1,372 at the end of the 2008-09 season. Teppo Numminen announced his retirement on August 4, 2009. International play Numminen has won two silver medals ('88 & '06) and a bronze ('98) playing with the Finnish Olympic Team. Career statistics External links * Teppo Numminen - Sabres.com * Teppo Numminen on nhlfinns.com * Category:Born in 1968 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:1988 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Finland Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:TuTo Turku players Category:Tappara Tampere players Category:Retired in 2009